Over
by FateDevil
Summary: Prussia has hid behind walls for centuries. Now it's over. Warning: Suicide Parings: Hints of Prussia X Hungary, SpaMano, FrUk, Germany X Italy
1. Chapter 1: Death

The Kingdom of Prussia, Gilbert, the awesome Prussia, are all my known names. But there just cruel jokes to me these day, my country hasn't existed since World War II. So I am Prussia but shouldn't be. The awesome Prussia, What a huge lie. There's not a thing about me that's awesome. I should have just disappeared with Prussia. I know everyone agrees. They are all secretly disappointed that I stayed. That I turned into East Germany after my country dissolved and the Berlin wall went up. Know what? I agree I wish I would have. I can't do a thing right and I'm just a free-loader in West's basement. West…. The only person I could think of that might actually give a crap what I think about. What I'm going to do.

I know what you're thinking. What about the bad touch trio? No. I had wars with France and Spain when I was still a country. I know their still mad and hurt. I'm not as stupid as I let on. I see the scars. The dirty looks they send me if I or anyone mention my military. They don't know they do it but I see it.

Now you're probably thinking what about Hungary or Austria? No. I've hurt Austria too. Never did one nice thing for the prick. Hungary… I wish she cared. I really do. I know I might just seem like a womanizer or alcoholic with no heart but…truth is I love her. Yeah you heard right. Prussia is in love with Hungary. I have been for centuries. Almost since I found out she was a girl. I know I was mean even after I found out. I just didn't know how to act she made my heart race, made my tongue get tied up so I could only spill insults or laugh. I know it's pathetic. I know I'm pathetic.

No one would give a damn if I left this world. Heck they might throw a party. Prussia finally figured out we hate him! That's what I can hear everyone saying once I'm gone.

My heart is already broken. I'm just a shell of a man. Of a nation. That uses laughing and drinking as a way of coping. Hell I'm starting to not even think straight. This entire time I've been walking, walking where my country used to be. I've already sent Gil-bird away; so I can't even talk to him. Maybe that's a good thing. Then he can't see the tears that fall down my face. My wall has broken. All this time hiding behind my laughing and drinking I've just been building up tears and heartbreak.

I keep walking till I reach the shore. It's sunset. Nice thing to be your last thing you see on this earth. I pull out the gun I've been keeping in my jacket. I won't leave a note. I don't see the damn point. No one would care that I even bothered writing one. I wonder if my body will disappear. No one ever found Rome's after he went. So maybe country's do that when they die. Oh well, guess I'll never know. I sigh, it's time to go. I hold the gun up to my head.

_ I'm so sorry I wasn't a good brother west. Keep being happy with Italy._

_I'm sorry Austria. For everything._

_I'm sorry for hurting you Spain. I hope you're happy with Romano. Heaven knows you deserve it._

_I'm sorry France. Have a good life with England. He better treat you well. _

_I'm sorry I could never tell you how I felt Hungary. How much I loved you._

_I'm sorry everyone who ever had to meet my damned self._

And_…. I'm sorry I failed you….Old man Fritz. _

I pull the trigger, and welcome eternal sleep with open arms.

* * *

**Authors note: This is my first story. I know it's not that good but please review and let me know what you think! Also this was just a in the moment kind of thing so if I should edit this please let me know too! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Broken hearts

The sound of a gun rang through the air.

While a once great nation fell to the ground the life leaving his eyes, Hungary was walking to Germany's to talk to Prussia. When the nations body hit the ground Hungary dropped to her knees, the tears already falling down her face and whispering sad apologizes to the one she never told she loved.

While the nation lay bleeding out, Germany had tears fall down his face. He buried his face in his hands in his office and cried his heart out whispering, 'Prussia...my brother...don't leave me ..please...' While Germany cried North Italy hugged himself crying as well. Saying every thank you and every thing he never got the chance to say to the nation who'd had been with him his entire life.

While the life left the nations eyes forever Spain fell down in the garden next to Romano, Crying like he never had before. Apologizing for every little thing he ever did to the nation. Even Romano had tears slip down his face.

France screamed out in agony sitting on the couch in his living room with England at the same time as Spain, both nations knowing what had happened. England buried his face in France's chest sobs shaking his body. France buried his face in his lovers hair whispering along with everyone else.

Austria dropped his music, letting it scatter though the hall and cried. His childhood friend and enemy was gone, and he knew it right away.

Every whisper was heart broken and every whisper was filled with years of regret from every nation. The once great nation, the nation who annoyed everyone yet everyone loved. Was no more. Prussia was now completing gone. Except a little yellow bird the chirped sadly by his masters fading body. The nation was no more...

_"Prussia..." _

* * *

Authors Note: I decided to add a little more to this story. Again sorry if Bad! Please review!

-Fate


End file.
